


Up Late

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:43:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Up Late

  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
**Title:** Up Late  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Pairing:** Mal/Jayne, Jayne/Kaylee  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** This one's for [](http://xx-squish-xx.livejournal.com/profile)[**xx_squish_xx**](http://xx-squish-xx.livejournal.com/), who wanted Kaylee/Jayne/Mal. What is that, Jaylal? XD

  


  


________________________________________

_______

She's not sure what draws her from her bunk and down to the cargo bay – Wash is on the bridge and the rest of the crew are fast asleep, lulled by the steady throb of Serenity's engine. Kaylee creeps down the metal steps and hears them, the faint noises coming from the far side of the hold pulling her closer as if she can't quite help herself. The unidentifiable sounds gradually qualify themselves as she draws near enough to hear properly, and discovers that she and Wash are not the only ones who are awake at this hour.

Kaylee's knees nearly give way as she realizes that the moans and whispers belong to Mal and Jayne.

She knows she should leave, but she's always possessed a curious nature and so can't help herself from sneaking closer. Her eyes are riveted to the two men who are kissing and touching each other; her view is only partially obstructed by the cross-hatching of the wire enclosing the corner of the cargo bay they have chosen.

What little light that filters through the darkness from the main corridor illuminates the two men slightly, and she settles down on her heels to admire the view. Jayne's gun belt, boots, and fingerless gloves lay in a hastily discarded heap next to his clothing – Mal's own clothes are scattered just inches away. Kaylee breathes in slowly, arousal spiking though her veins as she watches Mal tug Jayne's head down to his again for a kiss before the big merc goes down to his knees… her hand slides down into her pajama bottoms.

Mal grips Jayne's hair, directing the other man's movements as Jayne grips his captain's hips and sucks the other man's _jiba_. Kaylee bites her lip to keep from crying out at the incredibly erotic sight before her – both men are beautiful and pale in the glow of the distant light, and her fingers circle faster as Mal directs Jayne up and onto his feet. The big man obediently turns, bending slightly to thread his fingers through the wire… he is facing her direction as Mal mounts him, pushing in deep and making him groan. Kaylee wonders if he can see her, but she quickly realizes his attention is focused solely on Mal as the captain fucks him slowly.

Bit by bit, Mal forces the merc flush against the wire and reaches down to fit Jayne's _da diao_ through one of the gaps. Jayne bucks back against him in petulant complaint, knowing that his gratification has been rendered nearly impossible; Kaylee wonders at it even as she stares and licks her lips at the sight of the glistening, jerking cock that stands out from the wire. She feels the urge to come closer still, to take Jayne in her mouth and give him the contact he so clearly craves as the merc pushes against the wire. The corded muscles in his arms twitch and flex as he thrashes, panting while Mal works him over. "Mal," he finally protests.

"Maybe if you asked Kaylee nicely, she'd do something 'bout it," the captain says. Kaylee's eyes widen in surprise as he continues, startled that she's been discovered. "I know you've been lookin' at her lately, Jayne. How about showin' her just how sweetly you can beg?"

Jayne's blue eyes are hazy with lust as Kaylee comes forward and presses against the wire to brush her lips over his before dropping to her knees before him. "Kaylee…?"

She grins up at him, pulling off her tank top in a single smooth motion as she leans forward to flick her tongue over the tip of Jayne's cock. "Some things don't even need askin'," she breathes before wrapping her lips around him and starting to suck. Mal forces Jayne's legs apart even further and enters him with a strong push of his hips so that with each thrust, the merc is shoved deeper into Kaylee's mouth.

The mechanic closes her eyes and concentrates on the taste and feel of the cock sliding past her lips, stretching her mouth and starting an ache in her jaw as she struggles to take every inch. Above her, Jayne's fingers tighten on the wire as the combined sensations drive him closer to the edge but Mal suddenly halts his motion and pulls the big man back, ignoring Jayne's whimper of protest. "On your knees," the captain growls softly. "Kaylee? You get in here and stand in front of him."

She obeys quickly, stripping her pajama bottoms off while Jayne settles onto his hands and knees. The merc reaches up to grasp her hip with one hand, the other resting on the floor to help brace himself as Mal positions himself once more. "_Aiya_, Jayne…!" Kaylee whimpers as Jayne begins to lick between her legs eagerly; his tongue rasps against her with varying degrees of pressure since Mal is giving it to him for all he's worth. She vaguely wonders if the noise they're making will alert Wash, but ceases to care as Jayne works her to orgasm and she is shuddering and fighting to remain on her feet as the intense pleasure washes through her.

Kaylee sags back against the wire when Jayne finally releases her, enjoying the aftershocks still coursing through her body. Mal lets loose a string of swear words in Mandarin as he enjoys his own climax, reaching a hand around Jayne's hip to curl his fingers around the other man's _diao_ and stroking roughly. Jayne presses back impatiently, a low moan starting deep in his chest as his hips start to jerk wildly within Mal's grasp; he comes with a loud cry, his seed spattering on the deck until he drops heavily back down on his arms, breathing hard and shuddering. Kaylee's eyes find Mal's and they smile at each other, the secret that they now share binding them much closer than the standard relationship of captain and crew. "Think we've worn him out," Mal remarks, slapping Jayne's flank affectionately as Kaylee kneels to touch the big man's muscled back.

Jayne moves slightly, sighing in contentment. "Nuh-uh."

"That why you ain't movin'?" Kaylee teases, stroking the rumpled dark hair.

"Hmmmm."

Mal laughs. "Thought so." Between them they get the sated merc up and into his bunk, where he falls asleep instantly and makes Mal shake his head in amusement. "Man's dead to the 'verse. You stayin' with him?" he asks.

Kaylee bites her lower lip thoughtfully. "But ain't you two…?"

"Sly? No, we just ain't too picky." With a wink, the captain is up the ladder and out the hatch before she can think up a response to that. Turning back to look at Jayne, she smiles to see the big man sprawled across his bed. The thought of waking up next to him isn't unpleasant, especially if she considers that he'll most likely want more when he discovers her nude in his bed, so she shucks her clothing off once more and crawls into bed.

Jayne mumbles in his sleep and throws an arm and a leg over her, snuggling close and making her giggle as she turns out the light. "Jayne Cobb, cuddlin'. Who'd a thought it?" She drifts off to sleep in his warm, strong arms with a smile on her face.

  


~_fin_~  
_______________________________________________


End file.
